DNA
by Moonlight1994
Summary: Gabriella and Troy split up and just a day after the split and a day after she sleeps with Troy for the last time Gabriella goes to a party and sleeps with someone else and soon finds herself pregnant but who's the dad? Gabriella has to wait until her child is born to do a DNA on the two potential fathers
1. The Split

**DNA - Chapter 1 - The Split**

**Gabriella's POV**

Waking up I realised it was Friday and today it was Troy's turn to come and visit me like it had been for the past three years of us going to college but since we started college me and Troy haven't been as close as we were in high school and I know that we have both been busy with school and working but when we do see each other we don't really spend quality time together but we do have sex whenever we see each other without fail. That's about all we do when we see each other though, it seems like neither of us is as into it as used to and I fear that we are going end before we've been given a chance to truly start. When Troy got here tonight I was going to talk to him about our relationship and see if I can save it although I wasn't really expecting much to change.

A couple of hours later my dorm room knocked and I opened and seen Troy on the other side we greeted each other with a kiss and I opened the door wider for him to come in and he handed me some flowers "Thank you they are beautiful" I told him and kissed his cheek. I put then in a vase with some water and put them next to my bed where Troy was sitting, I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me and I leaned in to him and we started kissing then I pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips, his hands went down to my hips and he then lifted my top off over my head and I did the same to him then we stripped each other of clothing and played around a little before having sex.

I laid down on my bed next to Troy and looked up at the ceiling and just as I was falling asleep I felt the bed move so turned to look at Troy and seen him getting out of the bed and putting his clothes on "Where are you going?" I asked him as he put his shoes on too.

"I'm going to go and get us something to eat, I won't be long" He answered and left my dorm room.

When he closed the door behind him I climbed out of bed and put some clothes on myself and grabbed my phone from my bedside table drawer, I guess I could just look through my phone whilst he was gone and I seen that I had a text message from one of my college friends David, he was in one of my classes and he had been the first person I met and became friends with here.

_Wanna go to a party tomorrow night with me? Tell Troy I said hi._

Troy was going tomorrow afternoon so I guess I could go to the party with David and it wasn't like I had to catch up with my homework because I always make sure to get it done by Saturday morning because that's when Troy comes to visit or when I go to Troy's and I don't want to be stuck doing homework for the whole visit,

_Sure I'll go, Troy goes home tomorrow so it will give me something to do. Pick me up from my place?_

Troy came back with a bag of food for us and he put it on plates and got us some ketchup before coming to sit on my bed with me "What you got planned for the next week?" He asked half way through dinner.

"Actually David's just text me and asked me if I wanted to go to a party with him tomorrow night and I said I would go, he's going to pick me up on his way there. Then for the rest of the week it's the same thing I do every week, homework and work the normal… what about you? Anything special planned?" I questioned.

"You're going to a party with David? Gabriella you know I don't like it when you go to parties with David, he has the worlds biggest crush on you! You need to stop going out with him like this, people are going to start thinking that you two are a couple" He argued.

Troy hasn't like David from day one because David was a guy and that was the only reason Troy didn't like him and David had never done anything wrong, he's never even asked me out on a date, even before he knew I had a boyfriend. Me and David are just friends and that's all! I don't know why it's such a problem that I'm best friends with a guy knowing that Troy has got loads of girl friends at college. When I got to visit him at college they are all walking around smiling, waving ad flirting with him when I'm right there and I've never said anything to him because I trust Troy not to do anything and I thought he trusted me enough to know I wouldn't cheat on him.

"You are so crazy! What the hell do you think is going to happen if I go to a party with David? You think I'm going to sleep with him? You think I'm going to cheat on you? Why can't you trust me? I don't know why you have such a problem with me being friends with a guy when you're friends with lots of girls at college and don't deny it because I see them when I come and visit you… giggling at every word you say, shoving their boobs in your face… acting like Sharpay in high school! Why is it OK for you to have girl friends and not for me to have guy friends" I argued back.

He stood up from the bed and started walking in circles around my bedroom "He is in love with you! Taking you to a party and getting you so drunk you don't know what's going on who knows what he'll do to you. I'm not saying you can't have guy friends but not him! The girls at my college I don't pay any attention to them because I don't need to because I have you… why would I give a damn about them when I have you?" He asked.

"You tell me Troy you're the one hanging around with prettier and skinnier girls, these girls are shoving their boobs in your face and laughing at your every work… they've got everything I haven't so wouldn't you go off with one of them, how do I know you haven't gone off with one of them already? I'm not there with you and I know what you're like when you're at a party and when you get drunk that's when you like having sex… that's when you have your best sex Troy. One of the girls seems to know you really well, Tara, I think her name is… how do I know you haven't slept with her?" He looked at me like I was stupid "Don't look at me like that Troy! You're wondering the same thing about me and David, don't say you're not because I know you are" I told him.

He groaned in annoyance and punched the wall next to him "God damn it Gabriella! I am sick of us always arguing when we see each other, we have sex then you have gotta do something stupid and we end up arguing! I'm sick of it!" He shouted.

"I'm sick of it too Troy!" I shouted back.

"If you want this to end so you can run off with David then just say so, I can get another girl in minutes" He stated angrily. Did I really mean that little to him? He could replace me in minutes? "I didn't mean that" He said calmly and started walking over to me and when he was inches away from me I pushed him away and it was then I felt the tears fall down my face "Gabby baby I honestly didn't mean it I swear" He said.

"Leave. If I mean that little to you then fine you go right now and sleep with Tara because I don't care anymore, I'm sick of feeling like this whenever I see you" I told him and he looked heartbroken and tried to sit down next to me but I got up off the bed and stood in front of him "Leave!" I shouted at him.

"Gabriella I love you, I didn't mean it I'm so sorry" He said.

"Troy I'm sick of us being like this, it's over" I said.

He didn't say another word he just stood up from the bed and grabbed all of his belongings and I walked him to the door and when we got to the door he kissed me cheek before leaving and closing the door behind him. I slid down the door not being able to stand anymore and I cried harder then I had ever cried before in my life I just let out all the emotion I had been holding in for God knows how long, time seemed to go so slow as I sat her and cried like a silly little kid but I knew I had only been sitting her for a few minutes, 10 minutes max but it felt like 10 hours.

I dragged myself up from where I was sitting and looked around the room and seen pictures of me and Troy everywhere and as I brought my hand up to neck I felt Troy's 'T' necklace around my neck, I took the necklace off and took all the pictures down and everything that was Troy related and put it in an old shoe box and put the box under my bed, I couldn't bring myself to throw it all in the trash right now… maybe tomorrow.

I can't believe I ended it.

* * *

It's been a whole 24 hours now since me and Troy had split up and neither one of us has contacted each other so I guess it was really over between us and to get my mind of it I was going to that party with David tonight and he was going to be here in thirty minutes to pick me up to take me to the party, I phoned him last night and told him that me and Troy had split up and I wouldn't go to the party but he told me that the party would be the best way to start getting over Troy and find someone new for me.

Of course I wasn't really in the mood to party when I had I just split with me and my boyfriend of nearly five years had just split up but I guess David was right going to this party would get my mind of Troy and the split so I put my shoes on and put my lipstick on and made sure all my things were packed in my bag that I would need, just in time as well because the door knocked, I answered it to see David on the other side of the door smiling at me "Hey, you OK?" He asked as he hugged me.

"Yeah I'll be OK I just need to forget about him, have a few drinks, dance a little and maybe make out with someone new!" I told him.

When me and David got to the party half of the people there were already drunk and I wanted to get drunk too! Me and David walked over to the drinks table and poured ourselves a drink and it didn't take long for us to finish that so we poured ourselves two drinks and walked around with them in our hands like alcoholics and I decided that I wanted to dance as well so with both drinks in hand I walked over the make shift dance floor with David and we started dancing and drinking. We finished our drinks and were still dancing so David went and to get us some more drinks then when he came back we started dancing again but this time we only had one drink in one hand.

A couple of hours or so later we were both drunk and dancing close together with our hands wrapped around each other but I thought, even if I was drunk, that I shouldn't be doing this with David so I told him I was going to get another drink and went to the drinks table and took a couple of shots before poring me and David a drink and walking back over to him and I passed him the drink I poured for him which he thanked me for and we started dancing again but not as close as we were before hand.

The sun started to come up and everyone was getting kicked out, David couldn't drive and neither could I after having drunk this much so we got a cab from the party to my dorm where David said he would walk across campus from there to his place but he wanted to make sure that I got in OK as it was Saturday night and there were stupid people out and about at this time of night, every time we went out he would walk me to my room to make sure I got in OK unless Troy was with us then he'd get in a separate cab to his place.

I invited him and gave him a glass of water I wanted him to sober up a little before walking home it would make me feel better so I sat him down on my sofa and handed him a glass of water but he put it down on the table "Drink it" I told him with a laugh.

"No I don't want a drink of water" He said and I sat down next to him on the sofa and I leaned my head on his shoulder and his hand went on my knee, I looked up at him in shock as he had never done that before and was surprised to see how close his face was to mine "I'm going to kiss you" He said and placed his lips on mine. It took me a few moments but I decided that I was getting over Troy and what better way to do then to kiss someone Troy didn't like, I kissed David back and I ended up straddling him on the sofa, I could feel David's hardness against me "Let's go to the bed, it's comfier" He whispered huskily to me.

We went to the bed and on the way we took our shoes and jackets off and soon we were both naked laying on my bed, I can't believe I was about to have sex with David after I had been telling Troy that there was nothing between us for the past three years! David got on top of me and we had sex.

The sun shining through my window woke me up and looking on the other side of the bed I seen that it was empty. David had already left. Why didn't I close the curtains before I went out last night? I dragged myself out of bed and closed the curtains before going over to the sink and got myself a glass of water then slugged myself back to bed where I curled up with the covers and closed my eyes and tried to forget about the last stupid two days.


	2. Pregnant

**DNA - Chapter 2 - Pregnant**

**Gabriella's POV**

Waking up and looking at the calendar I seen that I was now late on my period by two weeks and I knew exactly what it meant whether I wanted to believe it or not, I was pregnant, correction, I was 8 weeks pregnant because that was the last time that I had sex and yes it was sex with both Troy and David which made me sound like a complete slut but I wasn't. I've only ever had sex with two people my entire life but it just so happened when I had sex with them close to each other I end up pregnant. Of course I was going to need to take a pregnancy test to be certain but in the pit of my stomach I knew that I was pregnant and I didn't know who the dad was, David or Troy and there would be no way to tell until I had the baby and did a DNA test.

I hadn't spoken to either Troy or David since that weekend. How was I supposed to tell them? Just call them both up and just be like 'hey I'm pregnant'? Maybe I should tell them both to meet me here and then tell them together or something. I can't believe that I put myself in this situation, I've had unprotected sex with Troy lots of time over the years and I had never got pregnant before why now? What the hell was I supposed to do now? Damn it! Why didn't I just use a condom it's not that hard and I had lots of them in my dorm room why couldn't I have at least used one because then I would know at least which one of them was the dad.

After finally dragging myself out of bed I got in shower and got dressed before grabbing my bag and going to the store where I brought three pregnancy tests, I wanted to be one hundred percent sure even though I was 99.9% sure already I just needed this to confirm it then I needed to call the doctor and go and do all of that stuff. I needed to sort myself out I was acting stupid I needed to be strong right now and get my head on straight and sort everything out but first things first I need to take these pregnancy tests and get the result.

I did all three tests and it was unmistakable, I was pregnant. OK now I needed to call the doctors office and make an appointment so they can confirm the pregnancy and put it down on my record and I can get myself a midwife then I need to tell my mum then I need to tell David and Troy that I was pregnant and that was what I wasn't looking forward to it was going to be the worst conversation that I was ever going to have in my life! How the hell do I start that sort of conversation?

Forget about that for now I told myself and called the doctors office and I had an appointment in two days time with them, now I needed to call my mum and tell her so I picked up my phone and punched in her number before hitting the call button and held the phone to my ear as I heard the ringing tone "Hey Hunny how are you?" My mum asked when she answered on the other end of the phone.

"Hi mum I'm OK… I have something to tell you" I said nervously.

"What is it Hunny? Are you OK? Is it Troy?" She questioned.

"Mum I'm pregnant" I blurted out.

"What? Pregnant?! What does Troy say about this?" She asked.

"He doesn't know yet and… well I don't know if he's the dad" I told her.

"What do you mean you don't know if he's the father… explain to me now" She demanded.

I explained to her what had happened between me, Troy and David that weekend and to say she was disappointed… well understatement doesn't even cover it. She was angry at me and I guess I expected her to be angry about what had happened, I listened to her rant for half an hour before I made up a lie that I had homework I desperately needed to do and hung up the phone before she could say anything else to me, I let out a breath and threw the phone on my bed. I knew she was going to be angry over it but I wasn't expecting all of that, she told me not to call her for a few days so she could wrap her head around everything that happened and then when she was ready she was going to call me and then we would work everything out.

This was the worst time ever to get pregnant. I was supposed to be finishing college in a couple of months and right now I'm supposed to be looking for a job so I can start my career but I knew now I was going to have to postpone all of plans and get a job somewhere that pays crap and probably move back in with my mother because I knew when I told Troy and David that I was pregnant I honestly wasn't expecting anything of either of them until I found out which one of them was the dad, I didn't want them to get attached to the baby until I knew for sure which one was the dad and by the time they do the DNA it was going to take at least a couple of weeks for them to get a result.

Next on the list was to tell David and Troy that I was pregnant but I don't think I can deal with that toady plus I didn't know what to say so I need time to plan out what I was going say to both of them and I still had to decide if I should tell them together or separately because I was scared that if I told them together then a fight might break out and that's the last thing I need right now so maybe separately would be better but will Troy even meet with me after the way we ended things, would David even speak to me? We haven't spoken since the night we spent together.

This was all such a mess and it was all my fault! How could I be so stupid as to have unprotected sex with two me?! Looking at the three pregnancy tests in the bin my hand moved over to my stomach and I placed my hand over it and smiled to myself and decided that whoever the dad was, if they didn't want to be involved then I don't care I don't need them I'll be OK with my baby, I could be a single mother and do everything I still had planned for my life… I don't need a man.

I turned on my laptop and went on to a baby store website and started looking through all the things I would need and how much they would cost and I started planning out when to buy certain things and how much I can afford for each item and knew I was going to have to use all of my savings to buy everything I needed and I might even need help off my mum to pay for things… that's if the baby's father didn't want to know. I knew both David and Troy had jobs so if they were going to be involved then they could help me pay for everything. I never realised that there was so much to buy I just thought I would need a cot, clothes, nappies, bottles and formula but I need all sorts of stuff.

My mum needed to get back to my soon because I needed to know if I could live there with the baby then I need to baby proof everything and I needed to decorate the nursery and get everything sorted, I hated leaving everything by the last minute I liked having everything done well in advance so I'm not rushing around and I especially don't want to be running around buying things, setting things up and painting a room at 8 months pregnant I would rather have it all done now so for the rest of my pregnancy I can just relax and enjoy it, well that was if everything went to plan and I've started to notice nothing seems to go my way so we'll have to see how everything works out in the end.

After browsing I turned my laptop off and decided that I really needed someone there to help me through it all apart from my mum. My baby needed a father in it's life, I never had a father in my life and I always felt like there was something missing in my life like I wasn't complete and I don't really know where I came from and I really didn't want that for my baby so I guess I had no choice but to tell them both and tell them both soon so they could go away, get over the shock of the news like I know they will have and then they can come back and we can sort it out and we will find out who's a man and who's a mouse… who runs away and who stays and steps up.

I turned my laptop again and decided to E-Mail Troy and see if he will meet up with me somewhere so that I can tell him the news

_Troy_

_I know we haven't spoke since we split up but there's something really important that I need to tell you and I really need to tell you this face to face so I was hoping that you would come to my dorm room some point during the next week so we can talk. I don't want you to think that I'm going to ask to get back together because I'm not I really do need to tell you something important and I would really appreciate it if you would get back to me as soon as you get this E-Mail… I wouldn't be making such a big deal about this unless it was important and you know that._

_Gabriella_

I hit the send button and wondered if I should send David an E-Mail and ask him to come and meet me here tomorrow so I can tell as he doesn't answer the phone.

_David_

_Why haven't you spoken to me since we slept together? Was it really that bad? You my best friend… the first person I met here and never wanted that to end, I need my friend back. I really need to talk to you anyway about something really important so I want you to come to my place tomorrow around lunchtime so I can tell you. I really need to tell you this face to face so get back to me, like I said it's important._

_Gabriella_

I sent that E-Mail and looked at my inbox hoping that maybe Troy had read the E-Mail already and had sent me back a message but me inbox was empty so I turned my laptop off once again and put the laptop on my bed and decided to make myself something to eat but nothing seemed that good so I ordered a pizza for myself, that was going to be life from now on wasn't it? Dinner on my own and living on my own… I was alone in the world whether I lived with my mum or not or whether or not the father of my baby stepped up I was always going to be alone now.


	3. The Two Daddy's

**DNA - Chapter 3 - The Two Daddy's**

**Gabriella's POV  
**I woke from my sleep rushing to the bathroom to get sick like I had done for the past few days and when I was finished I brushed my teeth and got myself a glass of water before deciding that I should probably get up now anyway as I had work I needed to complete before I could finish college so I got my laptop and all of my books and folders out and started on my homework. I was on the laptop for about half an hour when a little box appeared on my screen telling me that I had an E-Mail so I abandoned my homework to read the E-Mail thinking it might be from Troy or David and I was right, Troy had finally replied.

_Gabby  
I'm sorry for not replying to your E-Mail sooner but I haven't checked them in the last two weeks and I had lots of other ones to reply to as well… anyway since I read your E-Mail I've been nervous thinking about all of the things that you might have to tell me and what could be so important. I'm free on tomorrow if you still want me to come and see you and we can talk about whatever it is you have got to tell me, I've actually been meaning to get into contact with you because I want to talk to you about a couple of things as well, call me if you still want me to come visit and we'll discuss the details then.  
Troy_

I grabbed my phone from the table and scrolled down to Troy's name on my contact list and pressed the call button then a couple of rings later her answered "Hey Gabriella, you OK?" He asked.

"Hi Troy… yeah I'm OK… sort of. I just got you E-Mail and yeah I would like still like you to come and visit it is important I tell you this to your face" I told him.

"OK well I'm free all day tomorrow so I guess I could leave early and get to yours around ten tomorrow morning so that gives us the day to each say what we need to say" He stated.

When we hung up the phone I put it back down on the table and suddenly I couldn't concentrate on my homework, I was becoming nervous at what Troy wanted to say to me. Should I let him go first? Now I knew when he was coming to visit I realised how little time I had to actually prepare what I was going to say to him and grabbed my notebook and a pen and started writing some ideas down but none of them seemed to sound good enough. I was beginning to panic about what he would say, mine and Troy's last argument and the reason for our split was David so I knew that was going to make him angry when he found it the other potential dad was him but he needed to know the truth. I closed my laptop and gathered up my books and folders putting them on my bed for later and decided that I had to try and get hold of David.

I went to David's dorm room but his roommate said he wasn't there and I looked all over campus and even drove to Daniel's work to find him but he was just nowhere to be found and I called, texted and E-Mailed him but he didn't get back to me. I really needed to tell him what was going on because I knew Troy would go crazy when he found out and if Troy confronted David before I had a chance to tell him then it wasn't going to go well at all and it would make me look worse then I already do as I was now, the college girl knocked up and doesn't know who the father was, I didn't want people thinking I was a slut because I wasn't I have only ever slept with Troy and David which is good for a girl of my age!

After my search for David I just went back to my dorm and was surprised to see David standing at my front door looking down at the floor "I hear you've been looking for me" He said.

"I've been looking for you today but I've been trying to get hold of you since the day after we slept together" I told him opening my front door and allowing him to come in "Look I really need to talk to you about something quite serious" I said to him and we sat down on the sofa "I'm pregnant and there's a fifty percent chance you're the father" I stated to him.

He went crazy! He stood up angrily and started walking towards the door and when I went over to speak to him to ask him not to leave and to stay here to talk he shoved me away pushing me and as I was about to fall to the ground I turned to put my hands in front of me to stop my fall but my head hit the corner of the desk. I heard David rush out of my room and slam the door closed behind him, I sat up and put my hand up to my head and seen blood on my hand so I looked in the mirror and seen that I had a cut on my head which was going to need stitches.

Lucky for me one of my friends from here Lisa is studying to become a doctor so I called her and asked her to come over and that I needed stitches and she said she was coming right over. True to her word she showed up ten minutes later and asked me what happened "I tripped and hit my head on the desk" I lied and I think she knew it was a lie but she didn't say anything. She stitched me up and got me a glass of water, she knew I was pregnant and when she asked who the father was I told her it was Troy and someone else but I didn't mention a name to her knowing that it might have gotten back to him before I had a chance to tell him myself "You spoken to Troy and the other guy yet?" She asked.

"I've spoken to the other guy and he didn't take the news that well and Troy is coming here tomorrow so I can tell him and he said he was to tell me something too so I'm nervous" I told her as I cleaned the blood off the table.

"You think he wants to get back together?" She asked.

"The thought entered my mind but I think when he hears what I have to tell him I think he will change his mind" I told her.

Lisa left a little while later and all I could think about was what to say to Troy because I was scared after David's reaction. I know Troy will never hurt me but I was still scared that he might walk out of my life like David has, I know David has no intention of coming back so we can do a DNA test when the baby is born and if Troy won't come back to do one either then I'll never know who my child belongs to and my child will never have the truth which isn't fair to them they didn't ask for this.

My front door knocked at 10:21am and knowing it was Troy I took a deep breath before answering it, we smiled at each other and I invited him in and got him a drink of water which he was going to need after I tell him and we sat down on my bed "What happened to your head?" He asked noticing the small stitches I tried to cover with my hair which obviously hasn't worked.

"I tripped and hit my head on my desk" I told him.

"Don't lie" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't lie" He said again.

"I'm not lying" I told him.

"Yes you are, when you lie scratch your arm. What happened?" He asked again.

"Troy it's nothing" I told him.

"Why can't you just tell me?" He asked.

"David pushed me and I turned so my hands could stop my fall but I hit my head" I explained to him. It took me twenty minutes to calm him down enough to speak to him properly "Troy I need you to have a clear head so I can talk to you, remember the reason you came here in the first place" I said to him and he calmed down slightly "The day after me and you split up I slept with David… I'm now pregnant and there's a fifty percent chance that you're the father" I explained.

He just stared into space for a moment or so before coming back to Earth "You slept with David?" He asked. Was that really he biggest issue right now? "Gabriella we split up because of him and the day after you sleep with him? I came here to ask you if you wanted to work things out between us" He said and shook his head in anger.

"Troy I'm sorry if I could go back in time I wouldn't sleep with him it was just a stupid one time drunken mistake that's all it was. I went to the party to try and forget how miserable I was without you and well I got really drunk and we slept together and I swear it was just that one time but now I don't know who the father to the baby is and I don't expect you to come to doctor's appointments with me or buy anything or even speak to me whilst I'm pregnant but I when I have the baby I want you to do a DNA test so I can tell my child who their father is" I explained to him.

"Of course I'll be there for the pregnancy you know I can't just walk away from you like that and I want to come to the doctor's appointments because if that baby is mine I don't want to miss a thing I want to be able to say that I was there for all of it" He told me.

Troy knew I felt guilty about sleeping with David and he did his best to reassure me that he wasn't angry he was just in shock but he was angry at David for pushing me when he knew I was pregnant and that he had walked out and not looked twice but I managed to persuade him from going out and looking for him to start a fight. Troy was such a good guy and I knew he would be an amazing dad but I just prayed to anyone that was listening that Troy was the father of my baby and we could start afresh and maybe get back together and become a real family. I was scared that if the baby wasn't Troy's that he would walk out of my life forever and I would never see him again and that thought terrified me, a life without Troy was a sad and lonely life I knew I could never love anyone more then I loved Troy.

**She's done the hard bit and told them both, thanks for reading... review! **


	4. Move In

**DNA - Chapter 4 - Move In**

**Gabriella's POV**  
Me and Troy decided that we shouldn't get back together just yet but Troy did decide to go and find David and I tried to stop him but he said he wanted to have it out with David once and for all so I decided it best I go with him and we went to David's dorm room and Troy banged on the door it took a couple moments for David to answer the door and the second he did Troy threw a punch at him straight in the face "What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Pushing a pregnant girl? A girl that might be carrying your baby? I knew you were a dick but I never thought you would do something as weak and pathetic as that" Troy spat at him trying to get a rise out of David and it worked.

David got up off the floor and started fighting with Troy and I didn't want to get in the middle of it so I just stood there and waited for an opportunity and one presented itself when David's roommate came in, I asked him to break them up and he did. I grabbed Troy's arm trying to pull him back "After one night my swimmers get her pregnant and you two were together how long? I wonder how many times you two had unprotected sex throughout your time together, I know that baby is mine cause I'm more man then you" David said to Troy and Troy lost it.

He threw punch after punch at David until David's roommate managed to push Troy off him and I grabbed Troy's hand and made him leave the apartment and we walked back to mine where I got some antiseptic and some cotton wool and started cleaning the cuts on his face "You told me you wouldn't do that" I told him as I put the antiseptic down on the table.

"Did you hear what the asshole was saying? That dick is lucky his roommate was there otherwise I would've killed him! Standing there telling me that baby is his but yet he doesn't want to be there, that's not a man that's a mouse" He told me.

"Even if he is the biological father to the baby it takes a real man to be daddy. David isn't going to go to the doctors with me, he's not going to be there at the birth, he doesn't want to and he's going to miss out which is no one's fault but his… you are already a daddy no matter what" I said to him.

"Gabriella if that baby isn't mine please can I still be involved?" He asked.

"Of course you can" I answered and he smiled.

We spent the next couple of hours discussing what to do if the baby is Troy's and if it isn't and what would be the best solution for everyone involved and it had been decided that Troy wasn't going to bond with the baby until we knew for sure and that was mainly my decision because I didn't want him to bond and then not be the dad.

I was scared that there wouldn't be a future between me and Troy if the baby wasn't his and if the baby was his then would that drive us apart? They say that a baby can drive people apart and me and Troy and nearly fully apart anyway, I think either way me and Troy are going to struggle with life after this baby "Penny for your thoughts" Troy said putting his hand on my knee.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you no matter what the DNA result says, we're on a fine line already and I think that if the baby isn't yours it will break us for good and if the baby is yours then we're going to be under a lot of pressure and we'll just argue all the time and split anyway… I'm sorry for putting you in this situation it's no one's fault but my own and I am sorry" I told him.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, yes you made a stupid choice sleeping with David but you were a single, sexy, intelligent and amazing girl enjoying your life I can't be mad at you for that. If the baby is his then it doesn't matter me and you can work things out because I want things to work out between us and we can be a family. If that baby is biologically his then it's like you said earlier it takes a man to be a dad and that's what I'll be… a dad" He explained to me and I leaned into him as he put his arm around me.

I knew he meant every word he said and it made me smile knowing that I could always count on Troy for anything and that made me feel guilty because I shouldn't have to rely on him for this because we didn't know if this was his problem yet but he was the only man that had ever been there for me, my dad had never been around for me it was always just me and mum and it took me a long time to let Troy in and now I never wanted to let him go.

When Troy said he was going to go home I walked him to the door and we hugged each other and I didn't want to let him go I wanted him to stay here with me "I really wish I didn't have to go" He whispered to me and I nodded against his shoulder because I couldn't trust my voice "Listen if you need anything at all you call me OK? If David's hassling you then call me, anything at all I mean it" He said and I nodded again.

I closed the door behind Troy and a tear slid down my cheek I didn't know when I was going to see him again because we were both going to be really busy in the next few weeks as we had to finish college find our own places to live and everything else before we even started concentrating on baby stuff we need to sort our selves out first. Troy said he was going to call me when he got home and we would speak some more but I didn't know what else there was to talk about we had spoke about everything we needed to speak about.

My door knocked ten minutes after Troy had left and I opened the door to see David standing on the other side and part of me wanted to push him away and close the door but instead I opened the door for him to come in which he did, he went and sat down on the sofa and I sat down next to him wanting to know what it was that he wanted to say "Gabriella we should never have slept together and you should never have gotten pregnant, I know that baby is mine but I don't want to be involved with this child I don't want to be a father. When you get the DNA test done it will come back that the baby will be mine I just know it will be but I want you and Troy to work things out and he can be a dad or whatever if that's what the two of you want. Don't ever ask me for anything because you're not going to get it and I don't want you telling anyone that I'm the father to the baby" He said.

"How do you know the baby is yours? The baby could be Troy's" I argued.

"You know deep down the baby is mine" He said "Look I just came round to say never contact me again" He told me and got up off the sofa and left.

What an asshole! He wasn't going to be around for this baby if this baby is his? Who the hell does this guy think he was? I don't need him anyway! If this baby was David's and Troy didn't want to be with me then fine I can do this on my own I don't need any man in my life and I knew I wouldn't need anything because my mum would help me out as much as she could.

My phone rang out and I answered it and heard my mum on the other end of the phone "Hello, how are you?" She asked me instantly before I could speak.

"Hi mum I'm fine. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted you to know that I would be coming down next weekend to help you move back into my place. I called your college today and they said that you were finished apart from two more exams which are next week on Thursday so you will be free to come home. I've decorated the spare room and re done your old bedroom for you to come home" She explained to me.

"OK that's great I've been meaning to call you about that. I told Troy and David that I was pregnant, David wants nothing to do with the baby if it is his and Troy said that he would be there no matter what weather he was the dad or not. He wants me and him to work at it and get back together but we both just need some time" I told her.

"I'm glad that you and Troy are going to work things out I like him" She said.

When I hung up the phone nearly an hour later it wasn't long until it rung out again "Hello?" I said as I answered.

"Hi it's me" Troy said on the other end.

"Hey" I said.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, I know we said that we would give it a while but when we were hugging in your doorway today I didn't want to let go and I then realised that I never wanted to leave you again, I don't care if that baby is mine or not biologically but that kid is going to be my baby and I'm going to be that baby's daddy no matter what. I love you and that baby and I want us to be together again and work things out between the both of us and have a future together" He explained to me.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I listened to Troy tell me how much he loved me and how he wanted to work things out "When we were hugging I didn't want to let go either I wanted to ask you to stay. I love you Troy and I'm sorry for sleeping with him in the first place, I know I said all this earlier but I mean it… I'm going home next weekend to move back in with my mum, why don't you come with us?" I asked.

"Move in with you and your mum?" He asked.

"Yes, move in with us" I asked.

**Sorry for the long wait please review!**


	5. Six Months

**DNA - Chapter 5 - Six Months**

**Gabriella****'****s POV  
**Rubbing my six month pregnant belly I smiled as the baby kicked against my hand and my mum called out that dinner was ready so I pulled myself up off the sofa and waddled over to the dining table and took my seat. Everyone joked about me being so big for six months and joked that I was having more then one baby but the doctor had assured me that I was only having the one baby and it was a big baby. I myself was a small baby weighing only 5 pound 5oz but Troy on the other hand was a big baby weighing 8 pound 9 oz, I remember David telling me once that he was a small baby weighing only 6 pound so that was good.

Me and mum ate our dinner in silence as we did every night as Troy worked every night at the garage as a mechanic a few blocks away, I knew the reason we are in silence every night was because she was disappointed in me with the situation that I had put myself in, I mean don't get me wrong she is so excited to become a grandmother and was always buying things and telling people that she was going to become a grandmother but she could never look me full square in the face, I knew she thought I was some sort of slut and I don't blame but I wanted her to forget about that.

The front door opened as I just finished my last bite and Troy came in the dining room and kissed my cheek in greeting "Hey Troy, we've finished dinner but there's some in the oven if you want it" My mum said to him and he nodded and went into the kitchen to get his dinner, he came back in a few moments later and he took a seat beside me.

Mum brought out a plate of short bread and a small bowl of chocolate to dip the short bread into and Troy did not waste any time for me to start ticking in "Hungry?" My mum asked me and I just smirked at her and then it didn't take long for Troy to finish his dinner and tuck into desert too.

During desert the three of us spoke about what we had done that day but of course because no one would hire me as I was pregnant I hadn't been working but Troy had managed to get a job as a gym teacher like his dad as well as working late at the garage, mum had spoke about her day at the office, she was a legal secretary and spoke about some of the idiots that come in looking for their lawyers or whatever. I wished so bad that I didn't have to stay in all day watching the same boring stuff on TV and eat the same food all day it was just becoming way to boring for me, I couldn't wait to have this baby so I could have a job I hate relying on my mum and Troy for everything considering I didn't even know if Troy was the biological father to my baby.

Me and Troy decided to go out for some fresh air in the park as I was complaining about being stuck in all day and he took me to the lake and we sat down on a bench next to it "I used to love it when we came here in high school" Troy said "This bench here is where we discussed having a baby and getting married and now look, here we are sitting on it a few years later with you being pregnant" I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, he put his hand over my bump and chuckled when the baby kicked against his hand "I'm telling you it's a boy" He stated.

"I think it's a girl" I answered.

"What makes you so sure of that?" He asked.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" I questioned and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"OK fair point, you decided any names?" He asked.

"I've chosen Ava for a girl and Luca for a boy… you like them?" I asked.

"They're perfect" He answered and kissed me "I wanted to ask you… if David is confirmed as the dad what are putting down as last name on the birth certificate?" I knew he had been worrying about this.

"Well I don't know, if me and you are still together and are planning to get married or something then I ask you if the baby could have your last name and if not then mine" I answered.

"I was going to ask you if the baby could have my surname either way so you answered my next question for me, I want to be a dad, a real dad. I want the baby to have my surname and I want us to eventually get married and you can have my surname I want a real family" He told me.

Why was he so perfect? Troy was honestly the most amazing man in the world and I cannot imagine someone ever being better then him it's impossible. He always knows how to make you feel better, he makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world even at the beginning of my pregnancy when I was constantly throwing up and I had the smallest bump that just made me look like I was fat. I am so grateful for Troy and I don't think that I could ever let him know just how much he really means to me and how grateful I really was for him being in my life and sticking by me when I had been a complete idiot.

When me and Troy went to sleep that night I dreamt of all the times we spent together in high school and how he made me feel, like the time he first showed me his secret hiding place on the school roof he made me feel so important. When we had our first real kissing make out session in front of all our friends at Lava Springs as we let the lanterns go I felt beautiful. When we cuddled in the hammock in my garden as we ate my mums brownies I felt protected. When I heard him sing for the first time I felt mesmerised (and scared). When we sang together I felt overjoyed. When he asked me to prom I felt lucky. When he told me how proud he was of me getting into Stanford I felt appreciated.

As usual when I woke up Troy wasn't there he had already left for work but had left me a little note on his pillow telling me he loved me and he would see me when he got home from school as he wasn't working at the garage tonight. I was so happy that he would be home early tonight because of all of this work he's doing we hardly ever spend time with each other, last night when we went for a walk was the first time we had done that in at least 6 weeks, I was starting to miss him.

I wanted to tell Troy that he didn't have to do all this work the money he was getting from working at the school was enough for us we didn't need all the rest of it but I understood that he wanted to get all the money he could so we didn't have to struggle with money and bills but I'd rather struggle with money then never see Troy.

At lunch time I was bored out of my mind there was nothing on TV that I wanted to watch and there was no movie that I had on DVD or on the TV that I wanted to watch, I had read all the magazine's and I've cleaned up everywhere and cooked myself some lunch. There was nothing to do and it was times like this that I wished I had even a part time job or something so I wasn't stuck in the house all day, looking over at the clock I seen that it was nearly lunchtime at the school so I grabbed my car keys and drove to the school and sat in the parking lot and called Troy "Hello?" He said when he answered.

"Hi, I'm outside. I was so bored at home so I thought that I would come and see you" I told him.

"OK give me a couple of minutes and I'll come out" He said. Troy came out and got into the car greeting me with a kiss and a few people whistled so I looked out of the window and seen a group of kids "Sorry they're my students" He told me and I laughed.

Me and Troy decided to go to McDonalds then to an ice cream parlour and because Troy had a free period after lunch we had the time and we didn't have to rush "I'm so glad that I'm out of that stupid house it's driving crazy" I told him and leaned on his shoulder as he ate some of his ice cream.

"I know but when this baby is born you can get a job and be out the house for a few hours" He said.

Troy had to get back to work and said he would drive us back there and once there we got out of the car to swap sides and a couple of boys came over to us obviously some of Troy's students "Mr Bolton, is this your girlfriend?" One of them asked and Troy nodded.

"Yeah this is my girlfriend Gabriella, Gabriella these are a couple of my students Cory and Chase" He said and I smiled at them in greeting.

"Woah Mr Bolton she's hot" Cory said and I just laughed at them.

"OK well Gabriella you better get going I have class I'll see you when I get home" Troy said and kissed me on the lips and I walked over to driver seat of the car and Troy walked back into the school with the two boys.

I can't believe one of them called me hot! I felt like a high school girl, a little bit of me felt a little like a MILF after that. I defiantly made my day hearing someone call me hot when I feel everything opposite of the word hot! I feel fat and heavy right now so it was nice to hear.

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Please review thank you :)**


	6. Back In The Picture

**DNA - Chapter 6 - Back In The Picture**

**Gabriella's POV  
**Eight weeks to go! Thank God for that! Just eight short weeks left until I give birth to this baby, this is if everything goes to plan and I don't go overdue obviously. To be honest that was my biggest worry going overdue and having to stay pregnant and fat for longer then I have too, I cannot wait to have this baby because although me and Troy are excited my feet are swollen, my back hurts, I waddle instead of walk and I cannot sleep at night because I am so uncomfortable and now that I think about it eight weeks of this sounds like hell! This couldn't come around any quicker could it?

The front door opened and Troy came in the living room and greeted me with a kiss as he sat down next to me "How was your day?" I asked him as he put his hand over my stomach.

"It was alright, how great can it be when I'm trying to get teenagers to participate in gym class when they all hate it?" He questioned.

"That's true" I said.

"How about I go and make us something to eat?" He asked and I nodded "What do you want?" He asked as he stood up.

I followed Troy into the kitchen and stood at the counter as he made us some dinner and we made small talk and half way through our conversation my cell started ringing in the living room so I waddled as quick as I could to my phone and I answered it without checking the caller ID, no one should ever do that by the way "Hello?" I said as I answered.

"Gabriella" The voice said I instantly recognised who it was, David.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I'm outside your door" He said.

I hung up the phone and shouted to Troy who came rushing into the kitchen and asked me what was wrong "David's at the door" I told him and we rushed to the door, Troy threw the door open and we seen David standing on the other side "Go away" I said to him. David went to came into the house and Troy pushed him back and told him to leave and David started shouting saying that he wanted to speak to me but me and Troy told him that we wanted him to leave, Troy stepped out the house and squared up David then out of nowhere Troy punched David round the face "Troy!" I shouted. David punched Troy in the face and they started rolling around on the floor fighting each other. What the hell was I supposed to do? I can't break up two men fighting at 7 months pregnant so I just shouted at them to stop and eventually they did and I stood between them knowing that they surely wouldn't start fighting with me standing here "David you need to leave, Troy get inside!" I shouted to the both of them and Troy walked inside the house and David just stood there in front of me "I mean it David!" I shouted.

"Gabriella I just want you to listen to what I have to say… I'm sorry for what I did back then but I was in shock I didn't know what to think, I realise that there's a possibility that I am the father to this baby and I want to be apart of that baby's life if it's mine" He told me.

Troy came back to the door and stood in front of me with his back to David "Gabriella go inside, this conversation is over" He said to me and I nodded and went back in the house, Troy followed me and closed the door behind him "Me and you have made a life together and we agreed that we would bring this baby up together and the baby was mine and going to have my surname" He said.

I held his hands "I know and Troy you are the father to this child no matter what, I know what we talked about and I meant every word of it, I don't care if David wants to be in this baby's life it's a no because he's useless I don't want him or need him" I told him "I mean it Troy" I said and kissed him on the lips. When we went to bed that night Troy had fallen asleep but I couldn't get comfortable so I went downstairs where I was going to get a hot chocolate which normally makes me sleepy, just as I sat down with it my phone buzzed indicating that I had a text message;

_Gabby please meet me tomorrow so we can talk. I want to explain myself to you and tell you how sorry I am. I've grown up and I want to be a dad if that baby is mine, you cannot deny me that._

Was he really sorry? Should I meet with him? What if he hurts me? What will Troy say? Shall I give David a chance if he's proved he's changed? Shall I just delete this message and pretend I never seen it? Should I meet with him and tell him that Troy is the father to my baby and we have a life together as a family and tell him to leave us alone forever?

_Fine I'll meet you. Come to my house at 11am. I don't care how sorry you are or what you want, when you come here tomorrow you are going to listen to what I have to say and then you leave._

I hit the send button and turned my phone off so I didn't get any more messages and finished my hot chocolate before going up to bed. I slid in bed beside Troy and put my back to him like we were spooning and his hand went over my waist and to my stomach, Troy was the father to my baby.

At dead on 11am the front door knocked and I waddled to the door answering it and seeing David on the other side I opened the door wider for him to come him, he closed it behind him and we went to the living room where I sat down on the sofa and David sat in the chair at the other end of the sofa "Like I text you last night I am going to talk, you are going to listen and then you are going to leave do you understand?" I asked him and he gave two small nods "Good. I don't care what you have planned to say. Troy is the father to my child, he has been to appointments, got two jobs to support the both of us, brought nearly all the baby stuff, he takes care of the both of us. You left me high and dry, you pushed me over knowing I was pregnant and then you have the nerve to show up at my house demanding to be a father… I don't think so" I told him.

"I'm sorry I really am if I could go back in time then I would, I never wanted to hurt you I was just in shock and I didn't know what to do" He said.

"I don't care if you're sorry or not! You can't change what you did now I have said all I wanted to say so leave and don't ever contact me or Troy again" I stated to him.

"Just answer me this… are you doing a DNA still?" He asked.

"Yes but only because I want to do one and I want to know… Troy doesn't want to know because he is a father" I told him.

David left and I walked him to the door and slammed it behind him and now my worry was having to tell Troy when he gets home what happened today and pray that he doesn't freak out or do anything stupid. He shouldn't freak out anyway I didn't do anything wrong, I told David to stay out of our lives for good he can't be mad at me for that I was protecting our family.

I knew deep down though that Troy was going to flip out about it and we were going to argue about it no matter what, Troy hated David as much if not more then I do and he will do everything he cam to get him out of our lives for good and I was worried that when Troy finds out he came round here today he is going to go and find David and do something stupid which will get him in trouble which is the last thing that I need right now… Troy in jail.

I know that Troy feared if this DNA came back and David was the father that I'd run back to David and forget all about him and no matter how many times I tell him that I would never do that it just doesn't seem enough he doesn't believe me I don't know what else to do. Troy is the father to my child no matter what the DNA test says because Troy's the one that's been there for me and done everything that he could whilst David has been living a single and worry free life for the past seven months. I couldn't ask for a better father to my child. Honestly I was worried that if the baby wasn't Troy's that he would leave I know how much this means to him it would break his heart if this baby was David's.

When Troy came home my mum was making dinner in the kitchen so I asked if I could speak to him upstairs and he agreed. We got to the bedroom and closed the door behind us and sat on the bed "Last night I had a text from David asking if he could come round and apologise for everything and I told him that he could come over but I was going to be doing the talking and he would listen. I told him that you were and would always be the father to my child and he had no right coming here demanding things then I told him to leave and to never contact either of us again" I explained to him.

"You invited him over? How could you do that and not tell me? Why lie to me?" He asked with a loud voice but not quite shouting.

"I invited him here to tell him to leave us alone! I didn't tell you because I knew you would flip out and there was no reason to flip out, I didn't lie to you I just didn't tell you… David is gone now… for good, what's the problem?" I asked.

"You! You're the problem you caused this whole thing in the first place! If you had kept your legs closed then we wouldn't be here would we!" He shouted.

I slapped him around the face "How dare you speak to me like that! If you want to play it like that, you shouldn't have had sex with me! It's not just my fault it's your fault and David's fault too I didn't force you to sleep with me!" I shouted back.

"You didn't exactly say no!" He started pacing.

"Get out" I said calmly and he stood still looking at me "Get out!" I shouted.

"Fine! Find some other idiot to be a father to your child!" He shouted before slamming my bedroom door behind him then I heard the front door slam. I went to the landing window and seen him getting in his car and driving off at speed.

**Please review my lovelies :) x**


	7. Due Date

**DNA - Chapter 7 - Due Date**

**Gabriella's POV**  
It's been eight weeks since I spoke to David or Troy and today was also my due date so I was already on edge but now knowing neither David or Troy are going to give me a DNA test now so how the hell am I going to know who the father is to this baby? What will I do when the child asks who it's father is? My life was such a fuck up! I don't know what I'm going to do now I don't think I can do all of this on my own right now I need someone to help me financially with this baby I didn't care about having a boyfriend or someone to share a bed with I just want to know who my child's father is so they can pay for their child and spend time with their child, I want my child to have a father.

The door opened and closed and my mum came into the living room and put her bag down on the sofa and stared at me and my stomach for a few moments before walking into the kitchen. Things were tense between us when I still had Troy there for me but now that I was to be a single mother living in her house she was freaking out and hardly spoke to me she mainly just stared at me. I got up and went into the kitchen with her and seen her starting to cook dinner "Feeling OK?" She asked me.

I just nodded at her as I stood next to her "Mum I know you're mad at me but please you have to talk to me at some point… I wouldn't want to be in your position but you have got to accept that it's happening and there's nothing that you can do to change it, I am going to have your grandchild and I need you to teach me how to be a mother. I want to be at least half the mother you were to me but I'm going to need you" I told her.

She put the pan she had in her hand down on the counter in anger "Gabriella you think I'm angry? I am more then angry! I am livid at you… I cannot believe you went and got yourself knocked up and now you don't know who the father is to your child because you slept with two men in one weekend! I didn't raise you like that. I thought I brought you up to be a good respectful girl not some cheap whore who has sex with everyone" She shouted at me.

"I'm not a cheap whore! I was with Troy for years and we split up so I slept with someone else, that's two people my entire life! Most girls my age have slept with thirty people and not just boys, I'm not as stupid as you think I am… I've made one mistake my entire life and your going to use it against me for the rest of my life!" I shouted back.

"Now you're not speaking to either Troy or David how the hell are you getting a DNA test to find out who your child's father is? Neither of them want anything to do with you or your baby so what are you going to do Gabriella? What are you going to do? What about when your child starts asking about it's father, what are you going to say? I don't know because I slept with two people and neither of them wanted us?" She said.

"Well you know what if they don't want to be there then they are the ones that are missing out not me, I am going to have an amazing child that they are going to miss out on because neither one of them have the balls to step up and be a man" I told her.

"Well the problem wasn't with their balls because one of them made a child" She commented.

"I need you" I stated.

"I know and I will help you out and be there as much as I possibly can but you have to understand that I've been a mother and now I'm going to be a grandmother… I'm not going to raise your child for you" She said. I was about to reply to her when I felt a twinge in my stomach which made me bend over slightly "Gabriella are you OK?" She asked me panicked.

Then I felt water running down my leg "My water's broken" I told her in shock and started breathing heavily as the panic gripped me "I'm in labour" I said louder and she helped me got to the living room where I sat down on the sofa and she ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed everything I needed before running back down the stairs, she grabbed her bag and I grabbed my phone and we went outside to the car and we drove to the hospital.

After I had been settled in at the hospital I told my mum to call Troy and David and tell them what was happening because one of them was the father to my baby and I wanted the father to experience the birth of their child but if they didn't want to be here then that's down to them but I did ask and offer it to them.

To my surprise thirty minutes later Troy showed up and he gave me a small smile before sitting in the chair next to my bed "How far along are you?" He asked me.

"5cm… it's going quickly the doctor said" I answered.

"That's good, is David coming?" He asked.

"I told my mum to call him when she called you" I said.

"Are you in pain?" He asked.

"Yeah but it really only hurts bad when I get a contraction, when it's like this it's more uncomfortable really" I told him. We became silent and my mum knew that we needed some time to speak on our own so she said that she was going to go and get a coffee "I'm sorry for the way we left things" I started.

"Yeah me too" He replied.

"Troy I want you to know that if you are not this child's father then I don't expect anything from you… I don't even expect you to speak to me if you don't want to but if you are the father then I will be asking you for financial support and we'll have to sort out visitation and stuff" I said to him because I wanted him to know where he stood.

"Gabriella if I'm not your baby's dad then I don't ever want to hear your name again… if I am the father then of course I will step up and do what I have to do and also if I'm the father I will pay child support and do visitation but I want it written in court documents so nothing can be changed or argued about" He said, fine if that's the way he wants to play then let that be.

The door to the room knocked and David's head popped around the corner of the door, he came in and sat on the other side of me in another chair and I told him what I told Troy about financial support and visitation and he said that he pretty much said the same as Troy, if he wasn't the dad he wanted me gone forever and if he was he would do what he needed to be but I guess we'll see "When are we doing the DNA test?" David asked.

Just then my mum came in with a bag "I've got a DNA test here… it's over 99% accurate and we can do it when the baby is born and everything has settled and calmed down but it will be done today" She said and handed it to me so I could read the instructions.

Eventually it was time to push so I was put in a position and Troy grabbed my left leg, David grabbed my right leg and my mum held my hand then the doctor told me to push so I did, I pushed for 10 seconds like I was told and then I threw my head back on the pillow and tried to calm my breathing and then I had to push again so I pushed for another 10 seconds and again and again and again "I can see the head!" A voice said excitedly I was to tired to know who it was.

I pushed some more and I actually felt the baby leave my body and then the room was filled with a baby's cry "It's a boy!" My mum called out.

"Luca" I said as the baby was placed on my chest and I started crying.

"What are you calling him?" The nurse asked.

"Luca" I said and she smiled and told me it was a lovely name.

Luca was taken away to get cleaned up and wrapped up and then he was handed back to me and I handed him to my mum who was dying to hold him, David and Troy then had a hold for a few moments before handing him back to me and I know it's because they didn't want to bond until they knew who the father was "Do you want to do it now?" My mum asked and I nodded.

"What do we have to do?" Troy asked.

"You swab the baby and then the potential father then send it off to the DNA clinic and you get the result back between five and seven days… who's going to do the swab?" I asked Troy and David.

"I'll do it" Troy stated.

Once the DNA test was done my mum left the hospital and said she was going to bring it to the DNA clinic which was only a five minute drive away and then she would be back, David and Troy held Luca for a moment before they left as well and then I was on my own.

Before Troy left he handed me Luca and I just held him and looked at him "I am so sorry for all of this Luca you are so innocent and you didn't deserve any of this but I promise you that I will do my best by you for your whole life and when you start puberty I am going to make sure you understand about safe sex, I really don't want you in a similar situation… I want you to be at least 30 and married before you have children" I kissed his head "If your dad doesn't step up then know that you will always have me and your nana I swear it" I told him and as a tear left my eye and ran down my cheek.

**Sorry for the long absence guys I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New Years! The reason for the long absence is because someone very close to me died around the Christmas holiday after a long battle with an illness, I'm feeling slightly better now and think you deserve an explanation for me being away so long.**


End file.
